Swimming continues to be a popular sport and recreational activity, especially during the warmer months of the year. In particular, backyard swimming pools are enjoyed by many homeowners. While such pools provide many hours of entertainment and enjoyment, they also typically require periodic maintenance to ensure cleanliness and high water quality.
For example, a typical pool may require periodic skimming of floating debris. This may be accomplished by an automatic pool skimmer; however, manual skimming may also be desired in place of or as a supplement to automatic skimming. A typical manual pool skimmer includes an extensible pole, and a removable skimmer head including a frame carrying a net material. A brush head for scrubbing the pool surfaces may also typically be provided. The brush head may also be connected to the extensible pool when needed.
Yet another common maintenance function associated with a swimming pool is manual vacuuming of the pool bottom. While automatic pool cleaners are common, periodic supplemental manual vacuuming is also typically performed. The conventional pool vacuum includes a vacuum head carried by the extensible pole, and a flexible hose typically about thirty feet in length connected between the vacuum head and pool water filtration system.
Water chemical parameters, such as relating to the chlorine level, pH, etc. are also typically monitored by the pool caretaker. Chemical test kits are widely available with easy to use instructions which permit the pool caretaker to quickly and reliably determine any needed chemical treatment of the pool water.
Unfortunately, despite the widespread availability of the above mentioned tools and accessories for helping to maintain a swimming pool, the pool caretaker is left with a plurality of individual items that are not readily stored or transported. For example, the flexible vacuum hose is relatively bulky and awkward to carry. The vacuum hose is also desirably positioned to permit the drainage of water. The extensible pole and multiple accessory heads for the pole are also not conveniently stored or carried. The result is often a rather haphazard arrangement of pool care accessories in an unsightly pile by the pool.